


This or That

by nieliegen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, fart jokes, just a bit, lotta fluff, some porn, super fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieliegen/pseuds/nieliegen
Summary: Sometimes we will die and sometimes we will fly away |-/ Either way you're by my side until my dying daysTyler and Josh share a hotel bed for the hundredth time and feelings surface for the first time.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	This or That

**Author's Note:**

> Fart jokes n' cute stuff with a ton of fluff and I love it. Some porn at the end but y'know. Set in 2012-2013 era.

It’s the first hotel they have had in a long time, too long a time Josh thinks but this is the life of a struggling musician, right? They all have to share thanks to limited funds so the room only has two queen beds.

“So, who’s sleeping where?” Mark asks the question like it even is one whilst throwing his bags onto the bed closest to the door. Tyler and Josh mill about; their bags long abandoned on the floor somewhere. Tyler shrugs and takes a too big bite off his twizzler and gives a side-glance to Josh.

“Well, I’m not sleeping with Mark. He farts more than a normal human on any given day and it is amplified by night and sleep.” Josh says and he cracks a smile as Mark throws a balled up hoodie at him; he ducks it and falls onto the bed next to the window.

“But I’m the lead singer so I think I should get my own bed, y’know, for the sake of my lungs and stuff.” Tyler looks between the two before he dissolves into giggles and falls next to Josh. Josh kicks him gently and they fall into each other, their chests rising and falling in sync.

“And I’m the manager who works tirelessly to make sure those lungs get some use so I think it’s settled. I get my own bed and you two losers get to share.” Mark starts to unpack his toiletries while Tyler and Josh lay silently on the bed, the silence only broken by Tyler’s occasionally chewing.

“So, what are we doing for dinner then?” Tyler gets out between bites of, another? the same?, twizzler and Josh belly laughs next to him.

“Dude, you’re literally eating right now and still thinking about dinner.” He reaches out to take the half-eaten twizzler from Tyler and shoves it all into his mouth, smiling around the red treat as Tyler gasps indignantly.

“This is a _snack_ ; I am just trying to bring some semblance of organization to this chaos.” Tyler says as he sticks his tongue out, bright red and inviting and Josh coughs because, well, that was a strange thought.

“Taco Bell?” Josh suggests and he’s pretty sure he hears Mark gag as he walks to the bathroom but Tyler absolutely lights up and Josh knows they are definitely getting Taco Bell.

|-/

Dinner is largely uneventful except for the handful of Taco Bell employees that stare in amazement as Tyler eats his _fifteenth_ beef and cheese taco. Josh should be grossed out, Mark definitely is and some of the employees have a look between wanting to throw up and wanting to join in. The entire bizarre sight just makes Josh smile fondly, that is his gross, taco loving best friend.

Josh compulsorily reaches out to brush away a spot of sour cream from the corner of Tyler’s mouth and the singer smiles goofily at him, food stuck in his teeth. “Fhanks.” Tyler mumbles and uses the back of his arm to wipe his mouth.

“Maybe you should slow down, Ty. Josh is probably regretting agreeing to share a bed with you now.” A taco wrapper hitting Mark square in the nose interrupts his laughter.

“S’okay, it’s not beans and I’ve got the hulk’s stomach.” Tyler replies and then downs his entire soda to wash the beef and cheese down. “M’done anyway.” He balls up the sixteenth wrapper and tosses it onto the tray.

“We are so lucky that you’re like, only addicted to tacos that cost, like $1.20 otherwise we’d be screwed.” Josh says and takes a sip of his own soda.

“Don’t worry, one day we’ll be famous enough that I could eat sixteen steaks in one sitting if I wanted to.” Tyler jokes back and then they are packing up and clearing their garbage. The crowd of employees behind the counter has dissipated and the three of them make a quiet exit.

|-/

“There is literally nothing on TV.” Tyler sighs and throws the remote to Josh who lets it hit his thigh and fall to the bed. They are lying side by side on top of the covers, Tyler is sprawled out, invading Josh’s space as he usually is, and Josh is scrolling through his phone.

Tyler whines when no one acknowledges his complaint and kicks Josh’s leg to get the drummers attention. Josh kicks him back and keeps scrolling. Tyler pouts and crosses his arms; the bed is lumpy and pretty uncomfortable but it’s warm with Josh beside him and the smell of his shampoo and body wash wraps around Tyler’s senses. It feels like home and Tyler wants to lean over and lay his head on Josh’s chest and breathe that scent all night.

Tyler blinks and drops his arms to his side; his chest feels weird and he’s never thought about doing that before—not with Josh anyway but he pushes it to the back of his head and flips to face his bandmate.

“Hey,” Tyler nudges Josh’s arm and he finally looks over to Tyler.

“Hi,” Josh locks his phone and sets it behind him on the bed. “What’s up?” Tyler watches as Josh’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and Tyler finds himself following his tongue, which is definitely super weird.

“I dunno, bored, ignored. Same old.” Tyler grins at his own dumb joke because he is literally never ignored. “Let’s play a game.” Tyler reaches out to flick Josh’s chest and he’s not sure why but he can’t take it back now. Josh looks at him curiously for a moment and then his face relaxes and he smiles.

“Sure, whatcha wanna play?” Tyler bites at his lip at the question, he hadn’t really thought this far ahead. Josh watches him intently and suddenly Tyler feels awkward under the gaze and he tries to concentrate harder on what games he even knows.

“Let’s play this or that.” Tyler says conclusively.

“But, only weird or gross options.” Josh replies and Tyler smiles because it’s like they are the same person.

“Eating dirt or eating bugs.” Tyler sinks down further into the mattress and his heart contracts when Josh flips to his side so now they’re face to face and chest to chest.

“Dirt, for sure. Dirt doesn’t move.” Tyler makes a face. “Okay, um, being blind or being deaf.” Josh’s phone vibrates and he reaches behind him to grab it and silence it.

Tyler chews his lip, “they’re both awful.” Josh grins while Tyler thinks hard about which sense he could bear to lose. “Blind, I guess. I need my hearing for our music.”

Josh is staring at Tyler and he’s finding it really hard to focus on questions like this. “Only being able to run or only being able to moonwalk.” Tyler is kind of proud of himself for this one.

Josh raises an eyebrow, “uh, hmm. I—running? That one’s hard.” Josh laughs and it splits his face and Tyler just wants to watch him laugh forever. Okay, does he have a fever or what? These thoughts are just getting worse.

“Okay, here’s one: no thumbs or no big toes.” Josh adjusts himself so his arm is resting under his head.

Tyler laughs and can’t help but look to his thumbs, “well, if I don’t have thumbs then the piano becomes harder but if I’m missing toes then I’m imbalanced.” He pauses and thoughtfully ponders the question.

“You’re already imbalanced.” Josh jokes and shoves Tyler lightly; he shakes his head and shoves Josh back.

“No big toes. I feel like I could just get something to slap on so I keep my balance but thumbs would be impossible. I’d be like a cat and you’d have to open everything for me and probably dress me.” Tyler wiggles his thumbs at Josh.

“Gross, I’d never help you get dressed.” Josh mock scrunches his nose and shakes his head.

“What if I were paralyzed and you were the only person in the world who could dress me?” Another eyebrow raise.

“Why am I the only one?” Tyler shrugs.

“You just are.”

“Fine, if I was the only one then I might.” Josh grins and Tyler sighs and rolls his eyes. “Your turn.”

Tyler muses again, he’s startled by a loud snore and he turns to see Mark passed out, mouth half open and the most ungodly loud noises coming from it. Then he has an idea and it’s so beyond weird and he knows he shouldn’t ask it but—

“Kissing Mark or kissing me.” Tyler has this lack of control that usually bites him in the ass and today, well, today is no exception. He can feel the heat of his blush creeping up his neck and he’s willing it to chill out because this is just an everyday, completely normal question to ask your best friend when playing games like this.

“You, definitely. Do you hear that monster over there? I am not here for that.” Josh laughs but it’s not his usual and Tyler’s chewing his lip because _what kind of question was that_?

“And I’m so much prettier too.” Tyler flutters his eyelashes and tries to play it off as an awkward joke but then Josh is just staring at him and he isn’t laughing. Tyler swallows around his own stupidity and clears his throat.

“Who would you pick?” Josh asks before Tyler can remind him it’s his turn.

“Between Mark and myself? Well, I thought it was obvious—“

“Between Mark and me.” Josh is really watching him now and Tyler can’t read his expression and it’s really starting to worry him, did he just fuck up their friendship? Before they even had a chance to show the world their music?

Tyler’s heart is roaring in his chest, so strong that he’s certain Josh can feel it reverberate through the springs in the mattress. He isn’t even sure why because it’s not like it’s a serious question, they’re just two dudes playing a dumb game and the answers don’t even matter. Josh scoots closer to Tyler and now Tyler’s positive Josh can hear his heartbeat.

“Tyler—“

“Um, you. Obviously—I mean I guess why would I ever want to kiss Mark?” The words come out so quick that Tyler doesn’t know if Josh even understood him. “Because you know, he’s Mark and he smells weird and you’re not—and you, you know, you’re you.” He can feel the heat in his cheeks and he knows Josh’s sees it and probably thinks he’s absolutely lost his mind but Tyler’s foot always seems to be inches from his mouth and he continually puts it in.

Josh narrows his eyes, not in anger, Tyler thinks, but maybe pensivity? Is that even a word? Tyler sucks in a breath and blows it through his nose, unsure what to say or do next. It’s really a great thing that Tyler only sucks at forming words under these conditions because this band would not exist if it was this difficult for him to form rational sentences normally.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Josh finally breaks the silence, his voice soft and low but it cuts through the tension and steals the air from Tyler’s lungs. Tyler can’t meet his gaze and he’s looking everywhere but Josh’s face. Does he? It’s not like he thinks about kissing his best friend all the time or like, ever but—

“I dunno. I guess I haven’t thought about it much? I mean I have once and then there was this dream, like when we first started touring around but I mean—I’ve had a lot of weird dreams like one time I dreamt that I woke up in a lion enclosure and I thought for sure I was going to die but then it turns out I was the lion and—“

And then Josh is kissing him. It’s soft and barely there but Tyler is deeply aware of his friends lips on his own and Josh’s hand on his shoulder and it burns into his skin. Tyler lets his eyes fall shut and he sinks closer to Josh, the bed dipping awkwardly where all their weight is laying.

Josh pulls away after a beat and Tyler restrains himself from following, instead he licks his lips and opens his eyes to finally look at Josh. Josh’s face his flushed, his eyes look two shades darker and they’re filled with an emotion Tyler hasn’t ever seen before.

He’s pretty sure it’s love but no one has ever looked at _him_ like that. Tyler hopes his eyes are reflecting the same because he’s realizing now that this weird feeling that has created all these strange thoughts in his mind, is love.

“Are you—uh, is this, is that okay?” Josh’s reply is small and weak and it’s so different from mere seconds ago when he was strong and kissing Tyler and now he looks tentative and nervous. Tyler wants to wrap him in his arms and tell him that everything is more than okay and that he wants to kiss him again and tell him how much he absolutely loves him.

Instead, he settles for a feeble nod because his voice isn’t cooperating. Josh’s chest heaves with a large breath and then he’s in Tyler’s space again, their faces only inches apart, his breath ghosting over Tyler’s lips.

“I’m gonna—I’m—“ patience has never been Tyler’s strongest attribute; he closes the gap between them this time, crashing his lips a bit too hard into Josh’s but the other man accepts it eagerly. Their lips synchronized, hands on waists and chests pressed and legs intertwining. Tyler can’t even think of anything except Josh—his smell and his mouth and the absolute warmth that radiates from him.

Josh pushes closer, until every part of their bodies are touching and delves deeper into the kiss. His tongue nudges against Tyler’s mouth and the singer opens it readily, their tongues move together and Tyler is sure nothing has ever felt as good and right in his whole life than it does in this moment.

A loud cough interrupts their bliss and they are reminded that they are not, in fact, the only two people in the room. They jump apart, panting slightly and staring wide eyed at each other.

“Okay, well, looks like we’re splurging for two rooms from now on.” Mark comments from his bed and for some reason the remark causes Tyler to absolutely lose it, he dissolves into a fit of giggles and hides his bright red face in Josh’s chest.

“I mean, you could get ear plugs too.” Josh snorts and wraps his arms around a shaking Tyler.

Mark groans and gets up off his bed, “hard pass, my dude, hard freaking pass. I love you guys but I don’t want to be anywhere near you when you’ve got tongues in throats or wherever else.” Tyler finally emerges from Josh’s chest and he turns to his friend and manager, tears in the corners of his eyes from laughter.

“Guess you’re really going to have to get us famous so we can afford those two rooms.” Tyler feels like he’s just won the lottery or something else equally as cheesy; his heart is completely full because Josh is his home and how lucky is he?

“I am just going to sleep in the van tonight and give you losers some privacy.” Mark grabs a hoodie and pillow and makes his exit, a final salute before the door shuts behind him.

The room quietens and Tyler turns back to face Josh, slightly apprehensive and unsure of what happens now.

“Hey,” Josh smiles and it’s real and Tyler knows this is the smile reserved for him and him alone.

“Hi,” Tyler smiles back and scoots in close so they’re in the same position they were in before being rudely interrupted.

Josh laughs and he’s blushing, and it makes Tyler’s heart thump loudly in his chest. Tyler reaches out and flattens his palm against Josh’s chest, pushing his fingers into the soft shirt and welcoming the warmth radiating through the thin fabric and Tyler really wants to take it off.

Josh reaches up to cover Tyler’s hand with his own and he squeezes, and their eyes meet, brown to brown. Josh leans forward and it’s all the go Tyler needs to once again press his lips into his friends. They kiss long and slow, savoring the moments and burning the memory to keep it forever.

Josh pushes into Tyler with renewed courage, they’re pressed together completely from lips down to their feet. Josh grabs Tyler’s hip and pulls him even closer and he lets out a little noise of pleasure; it spurs Josh on until he has pushed Tyler onto his back and he’s laying on top of him, careful not to crush some delicate areas.

Tyler’s hands come up to lace in Josh’s hair and he pulls Josh down, deeper into the kiss and pushes his chest up. They move together for what feels like hours; hands in hair then on necks and shoulders and chests and hips and Josh finally pulls away, gasping in a breath and staring down at Tyler. Tyler can feel how puffed his lips are, they’re vibrating and Josh’s lips are puffed as well, wet and red and Tyler wants to bite each lip and suck it into his—

“Uhh,” Josh licks his lips and lets his head fall to Tyler’s chest and just as Tyler is about to say something, he feels Josh press his hips down and Tyler gasps and realizes that not only is he hard, which when did that happen?, but Josh is too and they are pressed together, closer in this moment than they have ever been.

“Can we—should, uhmm, uhh—” Tyler moans when Josh presses down again and pleasure spikes through his veins, more intense then he’s ever felt before and he knows Josh is a virgin and Josh knows that he is too and not just—not just in this way but in pretty much all ways except for the time Josh told him he touched boobs but this is, this is so much _more_. It’s them and it’s actually terrifying to Tyler, but he has never been so sure of what he wanted than he is right now.

“Y-yeah, definitely.” Josh replies and then the warmth is gone from Tyler, Josh is sitting up on the bed and Tyler wants to protest but then Josh is pulling his shirt off and Tyler loses that thought and all thoughts as he watches Josh’s stomach muscles pull and move under his skin and then his shirt is gone. Tyler stares for a full thirty seconds before sitting up with him and pulling his own shirt off and reaching out to pull Josh into him, finally skin on skin and they fall back, Josh back on top of Tyler.

Tyler’s hands are shaking but it's out of complete desire and he wants this now and forever. Josh kisses him again and he could get infinitely lost in Tyler's lips until he died full of love and happiness. And pleasure, definite pleasure. Tyler whines and arches his back when Josh moves his lips to Tyler’s neck and sucks and bites.

Josh moves his kisses down, slowly and Tyler etches this sight into his memory because he never wants to forget it. Josh goes until he’s kissing just under Tyler’s belly button and then he nuzzles his face into Tyler’s stomach. Josh is breathing hard and heavy, puffs of warm breath spread across Tyler’s stomach and it makes him shiver.

Josh looks up to meet Tyler’s eyes, searching for something like approval and Tyler bites his lip which Josh takes as his consent. Josh sits up and nimbly undoes Tyler’s belt, then his jeans and gives one last look up before pulling everything down and off.

It isn’t the first time Josh has seen Tyler’s cock, it isn’t even the first time he’s seen Tyler’s hard cock, but it’s the first time he’s had the chance to be this close and to be able to touch it.

Tyler’s whole body is flushed, and he feels the blush on his cheeks and Josh is just staring at him and he wishes he would say something or do something. Finally, Josh moves as he unbuckles his pants and pulls them and his boxers off and now they’re both naked and hard.

“I think we should, um, maybe if we—” Josh tries to spit out a full sentence but it feels like his brain isn’t functioning. Tyler’s legs fall apart, and it catches Josh’s attention and the space created looks so inviting that Josh can’t help but fall into it. 

They both moan as their cocks rub together, nothing separating them, and the friction is unbelievably good. Tyler feels heat pooling in his stomach and it spreads throughout his body, pleasure pulsating through his bones. Josh keeps moving against him, rutting and creating delicious friction that Tyler wants to chase endlessly.

Tyler arches into Josh’s movements, little pants escaping his lips and sucking in gasps as Josh ruts harder, his rhythm becoming quicker and a bit sloppy. A continuous string of moans escape Tyler’s mouth, he can’t even stop them at this point, his vision blurs a bit and he has to squeeze his eyes shut. His hands come up to grab Josh’s hair and he pulls, a bit harder than he meant to but then Josh is moaning into his neck and grinding until Tyler feels like he can’t catch his breath and he needs release.

“Sing to me, Ty.” Josh breathes into Tyler’s ear, low and hot and Tyler is panting, mouth hanging open.

“I—uhh, I don’t, I’m not—” Tyler’s hands tighten in Josh’s hair and he can barely speak, how does Josh expect him to—

“Ty, I wanna hear your voice, _please_.” The last word leaves Josh’s lips as a whine and Tyler wants to hear that sound on repeat.

“I—I wan-uhh, fall inside your gh- _ghoost_ and fill up every, _oh fuhh_ , hole inside my mind and I want— _I need_ everyone to know that I am half a soul divided—Josh, I can’t—I’m gonna—” Tyler tries to let Josh know, he pulls his hair and pushes against him but Josh keeps going until Tyler throws his head back against the pillow and half shouts Josh’s name as his orgasm rips through him.

Josh follows very close, his own voice carrying Tyler's name throughout the room. Josh collapses on top of him, his chest heaving and his body covered in sweat. Their cum squishes uncomfortably between them but Josh can’t move.

“Jooosh,” Tyler whines and shifts underneath him, “can’t breathe.” Josh laughs and rolls off Tyler, falling onto his back next to him.

Josh turns to look at Tyler, his chest rising and falling and his cheeks flushed, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and Josh thinks about how breathtaking he is.

“What?” Tyler blushes under Josh’s gaze, he laughs and covers his face with his hand. Josh reaches up to pull Tyler’s hand away and laces their fingers together.

“I don’t know, just happy.” Josh smiles and pulls Tyler into him; Tyler’s body falls easily against him.

“Yeah, me too.” Tyler sighs and nuzzles into Josh’s side.

“Also sticky,” Josh grins and leans over to capture Tyler’s lips in his and swallows the other man’s laughter. 

Tyler’s heart feels like it might burst through his chest and he feels more at home than he ever has and pretty sure more than he ever will. Josh is his home and he knows he is home to Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love this era and universe, might write more later idk.


End file.
